The present invention relates to a brush construction of the type including a plurality of movably-mounted bristles. The invention is particularly useful in toothbrushes, and is therefore described below with respect to this application.
A large number of toothbrushes having movably-mounted bristles have been developed and are commercially available. These known constructions generally include an electric motor housed within a handle of the toothbrush for rotating or oscillating the bristles; examples of such toothbrushes are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,242,516, 4,156,620, 4,827,550 and 4,845,795. Other toothbrushes are known in which the bristles are rotated by the manual movement of the brush, rather than by an electrical motor; examples of the latter toothbrushes are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,517,320, 3,408,671, 4,010,506, 4,545,087 and 4,763,372.